


【求RP点梗活动七】5. Chase Wind

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Age, Out of Character, Tragedy, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】悲剧【题材倾向】双树+第一纪元【出场人物】雅瑞希尔，凯勒巩等【配对组合】三白？【字数统计】1546【文章分级】G【前言备注】不要打我（。一些语句有参考《蓝星传奇》，非常OOC，我自己都想打自己了_(:зゝ∠)_。





	【求RP点梗活动七】5. Chase Wind

后来我才明白，我们都是风，无拘无束的风。我与你的故事也如同捕风一般，你捉不到我，我追不到你，一次次地擦肩而过。有很多时候也是你造成的，Turkafinwe。  
+++  
“你在看什么，Irisse？”堂哥双手一撑跃上了海边的礁石，他从我左肩后探出金色的脑袋。温热的呼气弄得我脖子直痒痒，我一把将他按了回去。  
“我在看海的对岸。他们说爷爷就是不辞辛苦从那里渡海而来的。”  
“嗯，爷爷确实这么说过。”  
“如果我说我想去那儿呢？”我承认我当时只是随口一问。  
“那我先得琢磨一下怎么渡海，”堂哥顿了顿，“足够安全的话，我就带你去。”  
+++  
哦，他当时是这么说的。虽然全提力安城的人都知道，Turkafinwe那家伙话当耳边风听听就好了。  
后来我甚至觉得，大事记里的评述确实无可厚非。把承诺看得一本正经的，也只有我的傻老爸而已。Feanorian的话都没有什么可信度，除了他们那要命的誓言。确实要命，几乎要了所有人的命。  
不过这都是后话了，当时我，不知前路险恶的我，只是憧憬着未知的领域。我那不受身躯约束的灵魂，总是一次次地飞去了更远的地方，无论那里等着我的是什么。  
+++  
耐得住海水倒灌的红杉树林在泰尔佩瑞安的光芒下窃窃私语，因有峡谷的遮挡，海港的双树之歌要比提力安弱了许多。头顶是瓦尔达的星辰在冰冷的天幕中闪烁，耳畔是乌欧牟的号角在涌动的波涛中回响。萨尔玛的七弦琴以亘古恒定的节拍弹奏着，低声震颤宛如大海的心跳。礁石下的沙滩上，一只寄居蟹迅速地爬过沙滩，没入了大海的怀抱。  
永恒的生命令每一天都变得平乏无味，感觉不到时间的流逝，也感觉不到生命的价值。总想着要做些什么，可转眼又抛之脑后。  
+++  
等我抵达了对岸，一定要给你点颜色看看！我第七次踩到了小冰洞，不至于掉下去，但还是差点崴了脚。赶忙回头告诉身后的大家绕道。父亲、大哥和二哥在队伍的更前头，父亲带的队伍在前方开路，二哥手下的一些亲兵负责保护我们的安全，大哥手下的人负责压后。Arakano跟在我身旁，说要当个勇敢的骑士保护姐姐，真令我感动。  
有着第三家族标志的人也跟我一起走着，不过Artanis不总是跟我在一起，比如现在。我们是芬威家族第三代唯二的女孩，可她跟我很不一样，我们也不总能谈到一起。她……她更像是一支蓄势待发的箭矢，有着非常明确的目标。只要属于她的时机到来，就会毫不犹豫地命中靶心。  
哦，该死的Turkafinwe和你们一家。北地凛冽的寒风如刀子般削过我们艰难前行的队伍，我下意识地抱紧了怀里的Itarille。  
+++  
Kanafinwe无法像Nelyafinwe那样约束自己的弟弟们，和他各种做事不计后果的弟弟们手下的士兵，真是枉有他那“Kano”之名。还有，Curufinwe死了，真是活该。父亲本来想找他决斗的。  
唯有恨意，唯有恨意支撑我们穿越这片只有魔苟斯这种混账才走的冰原。唯有恨意，唯有恨意支撑着我们活下去，支撑着我们骄傲而孤注一掷的心。唯有恨意，Turkafinwe……他们推到湖的另一边去了，哈，Kanafinwe的作风。不过这样也好。  
我真是不知道大哥是怎么想的，父亲今早发现了他离开的原因，发了很大的脾气。随后他又像我和二哥一样为Findekano担心，他已经失去了一个孩子。如果我们还能向什么祈祷的话，愿大哥能安全回来。  
+++  
所以，我为何又来找你？难道真的是想知道你们抛弃我们的理由吗？我总是会忘记，忘了你，首先是个Feanorion，然后再是Turkafinwe或者Tyelkormo。所有的一切对你而言，只有有用和没用两种可能。旧日的记忆被你丢在了大海的另一头。  
风会为谁而停留，风会为谁而驻足？  
我听到你的士兵呼唤我原来的名字，这里不会有谁叫我Aredhel。他们策马急追了上来，请我跟他们回去，东边的领地并不十分安全。  
可留着又有什么用呢？  
风也狂，未被植被覆盖的土地扬起了沙尘，卷得好似跟他们盖的警戒之塔一样高。  
+++  
如今我再也等不下去，寄出的信像石沉大海。你教出来的那些木鱼脑袋又不愿带我去沙葛里安！别用东边的道路不安全做借口，你就是在各种找理由。别以为我稀罕，Turkafinwe，我明天就去多尔罗明，此生！再也别见！  
“Irisse殿下！”  
“我只是去外面走走，很快就会回来，你们别跟着我。”


End file.
